The present invention is directed to the field of fishing gear. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a fishing jig which imitates the movement of a minnow during both retrieval and settling.
Numerous fishing lures are currently on the market ranging from spoons to jigs to flies to plastic “look-alike” bait. Virtually every imaginable type of bait is available for sale. Almost anything can garner some initial attention from fishermen. However, to sustain a growing demand, the bait must deliver: the proof is in what is caught. The jig of the present invention has proved effective in catching many types of fish including crappie, blue gill, perch, steel head trout, large and small mouth bass. It is believed that the effectiveness of this jig to universally attract the inquisitive fish seeking to satiate its appetite, lies in its life-like movement, both as the jig is retrieved and as the jig is allowed to settle.
The jig of the present invention comprises a) a first teardrop-shaped body portion having a generally flat bottom which is curves upwardly toward its peripheral edges; b) a second semi-hourglass shaped rudder portion joined to an end of the first body portion; c) an eyelet positioned at a center of gravity of the first body portion on a top surface thereof; d) a fishhook curling upwardly lying along a centerline of the second rudder portion; whereby when the fishing jig is tugged upwardly, it darts imitating a motion of a minnow and when the fishing jig is allowed to settle, the flat bottom and the rudder portion combine to cause the fishing jig to slide to-and-fro imitating a wounded minnow.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.